Unisoul
by 4everhere
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a normal girl.. well at least she thinks that until two new guys come along and try to take her soul. She discovers she has powers and that her soul is the most powerfullest soul ever. an Unisoul. my first shugo chara ff! please read! :D discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

4everhere: This is my first story that I'm writing for Shugo Chara so please go easy on me. Sorry if any characters our OCC. This is an original story so people please do not copy me. OH and sorry if there are any errors. I'm still kinda new to fanfiction...

Ikuto: Your going to make me OCC?

4everhere: I'll try not to~!

Ikuto: sure you won't... *glares at her*

4everhere: *smacks Ikuto with a book* don't be mean to me!

Amu: 4everhere does not own Shugo Chara! *snickers at Ikuto*

Ikuto: OCC my ass...

4everhere: *smacks again* on with the story!

Ikuto: *on the floor*

Unisoul Normal P.O.V

The darkness flooded into the small town. The only light source was the dull light from the street lamps. All the stores were closed at this time of night, and the only thing you could here was the sound of the wind and the tapping of the alley mouses' feet.

Or was it really mouses'?

The sound grew louder than before. It was the sound of footsteps, but they weren't walking. Through the dim lights a figure could be seen with long mid-back light blue hair. It was a girl with honey gold eyes. She was running from something. She keeps running for dear life as her petite figure can barely make it to the other side. Glancing around to see if she was safe she hears soft swishing noises.

Her golden eyes showing fear as she hears the swishing noise get closer, and closer, and closer until finally, the swishing noise stops. By then she is in a corner, hiding in the shadow where anyone could barely see her. When she hears the swishing noises stop she sighs in relief, but only to stiffen again when she feels hot breath against the side of her neck.

When she's about to run forward, another figure appears in front of her. She could see a bit of the one in back of her. He, yes it's a he, has light brown hair and neon green eyes that can probably peirce right through her, the idea makes her shiver. On the other hand the one in front of her was the one that frightened her the most, since she can see him in full view.

The man, yes it was another man, was tall and had shaggy navy blue hair that framed his face nicely. His eyes... oh his eyes... they were a sapphire blue that would usually make her melt, but the look in his made her frightened. It was the type of look that showed no mercy. He was going to take her life. She just knew it.

He moved closer to her and once he did she noticed he had his hand clenched with a glove on that held three blades. **(A/N: Black Lynx) **She knew it was coming. He was going to stab her with those blades and pull out her soul. This so called unisoul that was unique and inside her. She absolutely hated that she had this unique soul that was called a unisoul. Why did she have to have it?

He moved closer to her, ready to take the soul when she quickly held her hands up in front of her. "WAIT! P-Please! I assume you've heard by the eighteenth birthday that all girls that hold a unisoul, souls will come out right? and that they will still live?" He just keeps looking at her with those same eyes. She slowly swallows the saliva that starts to form in the tip of her tounge. "Well... c-can't you men wait until I'm that age so you won't have to kill me and still get what you want?"

He lowers his hand a bit and looks as if he's thinking about it, but then his hand jerks back up and he looks at her intensely. "How old are you now?" She hesitates for along time. She can't lie to this guys and if she did they would hunt her down, so she tells the truth instead.

"I-I'm about sixteen years old, going on seventeen so can't you at least wait a year? Please?"

The man doesn't move. The only noises that can be heard is the man behind her breathing slowly, herself, and the other man that stands in front of her. The man in front of her moves closer to her and smiles, a sad smile.

Even though she knew this would happen, she still screams when the blade pierces through her. She can feel some hot liquid go down her body. She can't breath and she collapses. Before she closes her golden eyes shut she can hear what the midnight blue hair man had to say.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have much time. Rest in peace, Naomi."

The girl closes her eyes, and the soul lifts up from her body, floating in mid air. It shimmers a vivid golden color exactly like the color of her eyes. The man with the light brown hair reaches his hand out and as he does, the soul's flames start to fade away, only leaving a small pearl like thing that has the same color as the soul.

"Another unisoul collected, Ikuto! Now we just need that special soul that holds three!" the brown hair man grins at the man named Ikuto. Ikuto grins back at his friend, his smile sad at the same time with a little hope.

"Now put it in your charm bracelet, Kukai, we don't want to lose the unisoul." Ikuto looks at the man named Kukai, who is putting the unisoul onto his charm bracelet that holds another pearl like marble that is the same color. Kukai, after putting the unisoul on his bracelet, smiles.

"So do you think the rumors are true, Ikuto? The one about the girl who holds three souls in her that give her three abilities?" Kukai looked at Ikuto with curious neon green eyes. "I wonder if she'll be prettier than this one..." Kukai thought aloud.

Ikuto snorted at his friend. "She might be, but I don't think the rumors are true, I mean how could they be? A special girl with that much power? I highly doubt it."

"Amu! Were going to be late for school." A girl with golden blonde hair that went up to her back with a petite figure yelled, waiting for her friend outside the door. Her brown eyes glaring at the room's door, expecting the girl named 'Amu' to come out at any moment.

Crashing and stumbling can be heard from the inside of the room, and then a girl with bubble gum pink hair comes out. Her golden eyes looking at her friend with embarresment. "Sorry Rima. I was trying to find my jacket, and I finally did." The girl named Amu smiled sheepishly as her friend, Rima, sighed.

"This is so like you, Amu. Now come on. Yaya, Kimiki, and Nagi are waiting for us in the classroom already." Rima smiled at her friend Amu as she nodded. They were about to start to walk when Rima stopped. "Oh one more thing, Amu. Mr. Nikaidou asked if you could draw a portrait for him. He knows your busy with soccer and your cooking class that you have to teach on Sundays, but he practicly begged."

Amu smiled softly and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll start the portrait today after school so lets go!" Amu grabbed Rima's right hand and rushed down the stairs, and outside the school's dorm building. They had to run three blocks to get to the school.

Rima was practicly gasping for air as they ran, but then Amu stopped abruptly. There in front of them were two men. One with midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes while the other had light brown chestnut hair and neon green eyes.

The men looked at Amu and when they saw her golden eyes the corners of their lips curved. Amu and Rima on the other hand were confused as hell. No one broke the silence and the clock was ticking until finally, Rima broke it.

"Um.. excuse me but we have to go." Rima, holding onto to Amu's hand tightly, pulled Amu along, only to be stopped by the men. Their faces showed that this was going to be bad, and Amu and Rima knew it.

4everhere: Yay! I did it! The first chapter of Unisoul! Hopefully the characters aren't OCC...

Ikuto: I think I was.

4everhere: *smacks him again* well at least I tried!

Amu: *sweat drop* um.. please R&R!

Ikuto: *on the ground*

4everhere: and someone send me a bigger book!


	2. Chapter 2

4everhere: Here is chapter 2 of Unisoul! Thanks for the people who actually read and reviewed it. I forgot to say please review last time ^^; OH and also I'm sorry for my grammar errors.

Ikuto: Yeah you idiot you better apologize.

Amu: Ikuto you shouldn't be mean to her. Be your normal flirt.

Ikuto: Okay but before I do I-

4everhere: *hits him with a thicker book* :] I got a new book.

Ikuto: *on the floor*

Amu: *sweat drop* 4everhere does not own Shugo Chara! Thank the lord...

Unisoul chapter 2 Amu's P.O.V

What is with these guys? I can tell that Rima is pissed off to. I mean look at them! They don't even know us and their already stopping us for no fuckin' reason.

I continued to glare at them, not knowing what to say which was pretty stupid of me, but I had no idea what to say in this type of situation. The two men were handsome, but they must be freaking insane to stop us for no apparent reason! No one was here except for Rima, I and the two men. Other than that the street was completely deserted. The man with the midnight blue hair moved his face close to mine. I stiffen and feel heat go to my cheeks. W-what is he doing?

"Your pretty cute... hmm.. what a shame." At first I felt more heat erupt into my cheeks until I recalled him saying 'what a shame.' Rima must have caught that to because she defended me by standing in between me and the man with midnight blue hair.

The other guys stood there smiling at Rima. It wasn't a very friendly smile. It looked... evil. That made me shiver. The man with midnight blue hair moved away from Rima, and smirked at both of us. "What is a small girl like you going to do? You can't possibly defend her. Only she can do it herself."

Rima looked as if she were going to tackle him and rip his throat off with her bear teeth. She was more than angry, she was beyond that. It was time for me to speak up. I mean if I didn't we would never make it to class, and the guy would probably sue Rima if I let her do something. "What's up with you stopping some random girls on the sidewalk anyways? Are you a pervert trying to fuck up some innocent girl? Are you **that** desperate?" This made Rima erupt in laughter and the man's smirk fall off. Even the other guy looked like he was holding back his laughter, but some muffled noises can be heard from him covering his mouth. I smiled myself until that stupid smirk came back. "Maybe I am... maybe I'm not. Kukai."

The guy named Kukai grabbed Rima's arm and pulled her away. I could see Rima struggling and trying to hit him anywhere, especially **that** area, but he had her in a tight hold. Then the guy who was standing in front of me, grabbed my arm and held three blades to my chest. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Sorry cutie, but this has to be done..." When he said those words, something clicked inside of me, and i could feel immense power in my body. The power coursed through me as if I was being lifted through the air. Thats when I noticed I had grown some distance from the man. I was... in the air? Mother of fucking WAFFLES!

Both guys, including Rima, were looking at me with wide eyes. I looked at myself and I was glowing... pink? Everything changed when I feel something in my throat, and I open my mouth expecting something but not what happened.

Once I did that a loud ear piercing yell erupts from my mouth. The guys fall to the grown covering their ears, and Rima was looking at me in shock on her knees. I immediately try my best to stop the yelling and it works, but once I did that, I fell.

The air swishes through my hair, and I wait for the impact, closing my eyes but it doesn't happen. Instead I feel something embracing me. I opened my eyes slowly, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I was being held by the man with midnight blue hair. I looked into his eyes and found that he was looking back at me. I feel the heat go back into my cheeks as he puts me down slowly.

"What was that, Amu?" I heard a musical voice from the side ask me. I looked to my side to see that it was my friend, Kimiki. Her wavy black hair was pulled into two pony tails and her hazel eyes were wide. She muttered something under her voice, but I couldn't hear it. Rima was next to Kimiki, looking at me with wide eyes also.

"I-I don't know..." I look down. What was that feeling? It felt like it energized my whole body, and then suddenly I was lifted into the freaking air! I've never done that before. Ever. I found the guy with midnight blue hair and the other guy, Kukai, staring at me with shock but at the same time they weren't surprised unlike Kimiki and Rima. Then I thought about it, and then turn myself so I would be facing the guys.

"What just happened to me?" I glare at them. They should know. Something in me tells me they would. Kukai looked at the other guy, and muttered something that I caught. He had said 'should we tell her, Ikuto?' So the man with midnight blue hair was named Ikuto. It suits him. Wait I'm suppose to be angry, and being told why I did that!

Ikuto sighs and scratches the back of his head. He looks me in the eyes, and I could see he was upset. "Look I don't think you would even believe us, but I'll try to explain to you pinky-"

"It's Amu. Not pinky _Ikuto_." I pronounce his name with more of my tounge so he would know I already found out his name. At first he froze and blinked. I bet he was probably wondering how I knew his name, but it was pretty easy to understand. Hello, when Kukai muttered I could hear everything. The guy couldn't whisper. **(A/N: ha ha stupid Kukai)**

"Tell her now, Ikuto. We want the confusion from this whole thing gone." Kimiki was glaring at Ikuto. Ikuto looks past me at Kimiki, and then back at me and sighs. Damn he sighs a lot. He looks into my eyes, and I could see this was literally upsetting him, but hey I **need **to know. Flying in the air and screaming like a siren is not exactly normal for a teenage girl.

"Well then you guys are going to miss school. Follow us." Ikuto, putting his hands in his pockets, walks forward, Kukai trailing after him. I follow also, and so do Kimiki and Rima. I could tell this was going to be a hell of a day.

Time skip~ Ikuto's P.O.V

Damn my ears are still buzzing. How can a small girl like her scream like **that.** I continue to walk to the hotel Kukai and I were staying at. All three girls were following along. Amu, and the two chicks glance at the hotel in front of us.

"You guys live here?" Amu looks at me waiting for a response. Silly girl. She was not really what I expected when I met her. So the rumors were true about the girl. "Hello? anyone in that head?"

"No we don't live here you dumb ass. We don't live anywhere." I could tell the girls were surprised, but before any of the other two chicks could ask me what I meant, Amu erupted.

"What do you mean dumb ass? I am not a dumb ass you stupid perverted, mysterious stranger who tried to kill me and won't tell me why I floated in the air!" Damn... that was a mouth full. I can't help but snicker. She's even cuter when she's angry, but I have to get back to the subject. The two other girls comfort Amu as she was blowing steam, and cursing under her mouth. Kukai on the other hand couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll tell you once we get into the room, but we can't exactly talk here where there are people so lets go in before you make another scene, Amu_-koi_." Hey I was still in the teasing mood. I continued to walk, and from the corner of my eye I could see her turn bright red. The blonde haired girl smiled a bit as Amu seemed to ease a bit, and so did the chick with the pony tails.

Everyone followed as we enter the hotel. I could hear them all gasping. The hotel was fancy. It has beautiful works of art on the wall, and carvings of angels on the ceiling. Even Kukai was gasping. That idiot. This is the eighteenth time we've entered the place, and he still gasps at all the architecture? He's such an idiot, but he is my best friend and partner. **(A/N: ha ha I couldn't help making Kukai do that. It sounds like him. :P)**"Um.. guys. Aren't we suppose-" Before I could finish the line, the chick with the pony tails hit me in the head with a book that I had no idea she was holding. It was fuckin' huge! I rubbed my head, caressing my injury while the others still stared in awe. I'm going to get you Ms. Pony tails!

"Wow... it's as if Leonardo de Vinci himself carved the angels." I turned around to see Amu looking at the angels with admiration. I could see her honey golden eyes shimmer so brilliant as she looked at every detail of the angel. I couldn't help, but smile. It was cute of her.

Suddenly she turns around to see me staring at her. She blushed red and I inwardly cursed. Now she probably thinks I really **am **a pervert. The girl with pony tails snickered at something, but I didn't understand what it was. Did something happen that's funny?

"Dude lets go. We still need to explain to Amu about the floaty thingy."Kukai is hopeless when it comes to words. All the girls were still looking at the art work in frames when I whistle loudly enough that they probably hurt their eardrums.

"What is wrong with you?" Pony tails.

"Ow me ears!" Small blonde hair girl.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck my ears!" Lastly but not least. Amu. I can't stop myself. I just have to laugh. I laughed until I couldn't hear anyone talking. I could see their lips moving. Especially Amu's, her lips were moving ten miles per minute! Then I saw the girl with pony tails hold the book tightly, oh god better stop now!

Slowly I stopped and I could finally hear what Amu was saying. "Fuck you, you perverted Neko! I'm going to shove a shovel up your ass!" Okay that sounded painful. Now it was the girls (including Kukai) turn to laugh at what Amu said.

"Let's just go into the suite you idiots or I'll leave all of you behind." The girls immediately stop laughing, and follow as I start to walk again. "Oh and before I forget, can you guys please tell me your names?" I look directly at the other girls. I don't want to keep calling them Pony tails and Small blonde girl.

"Oh yeah. My name is Rima Mashiro, and the girl that keeps hitting you with a book is Kimiki Evans." I glance at the girl named Kimiki and glare. Thats right she keeps hitting me for no reason with a book. Kimiki just smirks back at me, and glares back with those hazel eyes. Damn her. I'll get back at her and it will hurt more than that thick book.

"W-well then lets go to our room, Ikuto." Kukai continued walking ahead with Amu and Rima. I bet he could feel the tension between the bitch and I. She walks away from me, and I follow them, catching up with Kukai. I could hear Amu giggling to herself. What a weird girl.

We walked up to the elevator, and Amu pressed the small arrow that was pointing up. The elevator got to the lobby floor and in the elevator was a couple making out. They didn't notice us or they were ignoring us, as we entered the elevator. I could tell the girls were disgusted, but Kukai and I just ignored them. Hmm... maybe I can tease Amu a bit more. I slowly made my way to her and bend down my face so I can blow into Amu's ear.

She yelped and turned to glare at me. Her golden eyes were staring right at me as she growled "what do you want perverted Neko Ikuto?" I couldn't help but smirk. She has a nickname for me? Thats so cute of her.

"Nothing... want to try what they're doing?" Right away her cheeks flamed red. Oh god thats so funny.

"P-Perverted Neko I-Ikuto!"

Rima was glaring at me. Guess she heard what I said to Amu, but before I could say another word I felt a pang on my head and I blacked out.

Amu's P.O.V

"Oh my god is he dead?" I looked at Ikuto who was on the ground, and as I must add, unconscious.

"Oh calm down Amu he's not dead. He's still twitching a bit, and plus I only hit him with a medium level." Kukai looked at Kimiki as if she were crazy and I can't blame him. Even though I wish I could do that to Ikuto, I wouldn't go **that** far. Rima on the other hand was laughing, not to hard, but just enough that the elevator was filled with her laughter.

"Aww.. but now were going to have to drag him to the room, and not that Ikuto is fat at all but that guy is heavy." Kukai was complaining? He must be a lazy person.

"Suck it up and be a man, Kukai." Kimiki and Rima said in unison.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" He grabbed Ikuto's arm and wrapped it around his neck as the elevator made it to the floor. The door opened not to a hallway but a door. Huh? "This is Ikuto and my room. We all stepped out of the elevator, and stood in front of the door as the elevator doors closed, with the couple inside it.

"Oh shit. Could someone get the keys from Ikuto's front pocket 'cause I can't." Everyone stood silent until I was the one to actually do it. I reached into his front pocket, and grabbed something, but I don't think it was his keys. An audible groan was heard from Ikuto, and thats when Immediately let go.

"Wh-What happened?" Ikuto opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He looked at me and his expression changed. "Why are you all red?" I hadn't noticed that the heat had returned to my cheeks. Suddenly Kukai dropped Ikuto and started laughing harder than anything I've ever heard. Kimiki and Rima were giggling also.

"IT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU DAMN PERVERTED NEKO IKUTO!" Ikuto stood up and looked even more confused than before. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled it.

"Umm... okay." Ikuto pulled out the key from his pocket and opened up the door. Everyone followed in, and we all were in awe again. This place looked as if we were in the renisance era. **(A/N: the era of Romeo and Juliet. Sorry if I misspelled it. :P) **I could see that Ikuto rolled his eyes. He must have gotten used to this.

All of us went into the huge living room with a flat screen T.V. and all the movies you from the year 1980 up until recently. Kimiki, Rima, and I sat on the beige couch while the boys sat on the black couch across from us. Suddenly the atmosphere became very serious.

"Tell me why I floated in the air, and why the hell you tried to stab me with those blades." I didn't want anymore interruptions. I just want the fool on truth and nothing held back. I had so many questions in my head. Why was I glowing pink? Why did I scream like that? Why was I floating in mid-air? Why did Ikuto and Kukai want to kill me? Why was Ikuto eating chocolate and not taking this seriously? "HEY!"

"Simmer down, Amu. I'll explain, but I still think you won't believe what I have to-"

"Ikuto, I floated in mid-air, screamed like a siren, and I glowed pink. I think I'll believe what you have to say after all that."

"... You have and unisoul."

"... what?"

4everhere: Yes I know that I stop there and don't explain, but thats why there is another chappie coming at you tomorrow if I can post it up soon. I made it longer 'cause one of my reviews asked me if I could make it longer. Sorry if I made more errors but I'm just bad at grammar.

Ikuto: Yes she is.

Amu: *sweat drop*

4everhere: Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chappie and please review! Yay I remembered to say it!


	3. Chapter 3

4ever: Hey people thanks for the reviews and I will try not to hit the idiot again!

Ikuto: YES! I won't be in a coma!

4ever: *pout* Okay. Well do the disclaimer. Amu got sick so she isn't here.

Ikuto: *sigh* 4ever does not own Shugo Chara.

4everhere: Oh and before I forget. Here are the ages!

****

Amu- 17

Ikuto- 18

Kukai- 18

Rima- 16

Kimiki- 17

Nagi- 17

Utau- 17

Yaya- 16

Unisoul chapter 3 Normal P.O.V

"... what?" Amu's facial expression showed confusion. Kimiki and Rima also showed confusion while Ikuto sighed again. Kukai was the one to speak up next, and explain this troublesome subject.

"An unisoul is a unique soul. It has the greatest power that ever existed in this world. There is a legend that says that if you collect five unisouls, you will receive five wishes. Thats why we were in that situation earlier, Amu. We have collected two unisouls, but yours is the last one. It contains **three **unisouls." Amu's eyes widened. This also happening to Rima and Kimiki while Ikuto just smiled, and continued from where Kukai stopped.

"Yes, you have the legendary unisoul with three souls inside it. No, it does not mean that your crazy it just means that you have three more powers than the other girls Kukai and I... encountered." Amu heard the dark words at the end of the sentence and shivered. That just meant another way of saying Kukai and Ikuto killed those innocent girls just like they were going to kill her earlier.

"Well how does she control it, and is there any way for those unisouls to go bye bye so you can retrieve them without killing Amu?" Rima spoke out after what they just heard. The last thing she wanted was Ikuto and Kukai to kill her best friend.

Ikuto looked at Amu directly, making her blush, and sighs. "There is a way, but-"

"If there is a way then do it!" Kimiki was glaring holes into the boys skulls. She was angry again. Ikuto looking at the pissed Kimiki, gave her the finger and looked back at Amu. Rima was holding back Kimiki before she could show what **hard **level of her book she could go. **(A/N: Which just means how hard she would hit him with the book. Sorry if I confused you guys there ^^;)**

"When Amu turns eighteen, her unisouls will be released, but we have certain conditions if you want to go with that option." Ikuto looks into Amu's eyes intensely as he continues on with Kukai's and his conditions. "Condition one, give us the unisouls when they come out. There are other people who want those unisouls. Number two, we have to be near you at all times. There are other people that would kill you to get them, and since you have no idea how to use your powers, there is no way you can defend yourself so Kukai and I will do that. Number three, only you, Rima, and Kimiki can know of your soul being what it is. Last but not least number five, it's not a condition but I think you would need it. Kukai and I will help you improve your... powers."

Amu nods understanding everything. "Wait, how is Amu going to be with you guys all the time? She still has school, and not to mention she lives in a dorm there in school." Rima interrupted having a good point.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Aren't you living with your parents?" Immediately after he asked he regretted it when he saw Amu stiffen. Amu didn't say anything, but Kimiki spoke up for her friend. She knew it was hard for Amu.

"Her parent's aren't here anymore. They are in a better place Amu, Rima and I hope. Lets just stop talking about this subject and move on with the troublesome situation in hand. How are you guys going to protect Amu when she practicly lives in school?" Ikuto and Kukai thought about it, and got that other subject out of their mind. They thought for a while, making the girls a bit on the impatient side. Finally Kukai spoke up.

"Why don't we register there and get a dorm. Ikuto is good at hacking computers so we'll be able to live **with** Amu." Rima's eyes widened at the thought of two boys (including the perverted one) living with her best friend who is practicly her sister. She wanted to say no, but whats more important? Death or living with two guys?

"Are you out of your mind?" Kimiki of course spoke out without thinking. Amu was cherry red as she also thought of the situation. Now she couldn't walk out of her room only in a towel, and drink her milk with them there. "Hell no! Not with a perverted guy like you. I'll be alright if it was Kukai but Ikuto? No." Kimiki kept ranting on and on about how horrible it would be until she stopped, and thought about it herself before speaking again. "... fine."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Amu stood up not liking the idea. She was to dull to think about it. She just thought that if there were to boys there surely it wouldn't go well. Especially that Ikuto was one of them. She doesn't plan on getting raped in her own dorm.

"No." Everyone said at the same time. Amu seemed upset but they did have a point. What can she possibly do against her friends and two guys that can hurt her? Nope best not to go against. Plus, if he did try to rape her she could just tell Rima and Kimiki, and they would cut of his precious dick. That made her smile.

"Alright."

Time skip~ Amu's P.O.V

Okay I know that I agreed to this, but this is just insane. I kept walking along side Ikuto and Kukai while all the girls googled at the guys. Other girls were growling at me, and giving me the finger while Ikuto and Kukai weren't looking. Those bitches.

"So lets head to Algebra, Amu. These girls are getting on my nerves." Ikuto spoke as he moved away from a girl who was trying to grab the waist band of his pants. Yup, their in my death list now.

"Yeah, but before we do that I have to find Nagi and Yaya so I can explain to them why I wasn't here on Friday." I was about to leave when I felt a tug from the back of my uniform. I glanced up to see Ikuto and Kukai looking straight at me. Oh right. They can't leave my side.

"You shouldn't forget that were going with you, Amu. We can't let you out of our sight." Ikuto smirked and bend down so his face was next to my neck. He blew hot air against my neck which,

of course, made me shiver. "Aren't you lucky that we get to stay with only you, _Amu._" Oh gosh I can feel my cheeks burning again.

I turned on my heel, and looked away from Ikuto. "W-Whatever. Like I c-care if your ne-near me." I could hear the jerk chuckle behind me. Damn him. Of course it didn't help that i was stuttering. I took a glance at the boys, and Ikuto (of course) was smirking and Kukai was grinning happily. "Lets just go you two." I walked ahead with them trailing me.

I saw Nagi and Yaya talking, so I ran to them. To my dismay I crashed into a girl who was walking across. I fell down and almost instantaneously, Ikuto and Kukai helped me up. God their like freakin' body guards. "Are you alright, Amu?" Ikuto and Kukai spoke in unison.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Reassuring them, I went to help the girl who I had crashed into only to be slapped by her. My cheek was stinging with red. I caressed my cheek. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I ran into you, but you didn't have to slap m-"

"Do you know who I am? I am Sayaa Yamabuki and you did not just tackle me!" Oh god no. It was the princess (or so Sayaa thought) of the school. She stood up, brushing her skirt for any dirt, and fixing her hair before she glares at me. "You will be punished you little-" Before she could say anymore, Ikuto stood in front of me, and spoke coldly to Sayaa.

"If you say one more thing about Amu, Kukai and I will mess up that _pretty_ face of yours. Got it?" I felt my cheeks burn again. He just defended me against Sayaa Yamabuki. Ikuto the pervert spoke to her coldly for me. Wow...

"Excuse me but why are you hanging out with a freak like her? Her parents attempted suicide many times because they were her parents." Something wet rolled down from my cheeks, and the next thing I know I'm yelling causing a scene if front of everyone.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! THEY WERE MURDERED! THEY LOVED ME AND THEY WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! DON'T MAKE UP THINGS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I couldn't help the stares. Everyone was staring at me. Even Kukai and Ikuto. Ikuto looked at me with sympathy, while everyone else (not including Kukai who was ready to beat up Sayaa) looked at me as if I were crazy. I pulled myself together so no one would see anymore tears, and I ran. I left to a janitor's closet and stayed there.

That bitch just brought up memories I wanted to conceal in my head. I didn't want to remember those painful memories...

knock, knock

He took an overall look at me and frowned. "What do you want Ikuto? Do you want to ask why I erupted in rage back there? Are you going to ask me if I'm craz-" Before I could finish my sentence, Ikuto pulled me into a hug. His warm arms wrapped around my whole body, and pressed me against his chest. I didn't want to move. I couldn't help it anymore. My tears ran down my cheeks and soaked Ikuto's shirt. His arms tightened around me as all I could hear was my hiccuping and sobs.

I, heard through all the hiccuping and sobbing, Ikuto whisper ", I know how you feel, Amu." I couldn't have heard that right. Maybe I just mistook the real words. I still gripped onto him while finishing off my tears. When I felt better Ikuto looked into my eyes and wiped away my tears with the tip of his thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was gentle. I could tell he wasn't trying to pry it out and be noisy, but he was just asking. I shook my head instead of answering. I still haven't regained my voice. "Okay but if you need to talk I'm always here, okay?" What is this feeling. My heart feels warm. My lips curved upwards and I looked at Ikuto and nodded.

"Let's go. I feel much better." His smile displayed on his features. We walked back to where Nagi, Yaya, and Kukai were standing right there with worried faces. Once they caught a glance of me they seemed to be relieve. I wonder if I worried them to much. Yaya was the first one to speak.

"Amu-chii are you okay? Nagi, this guy, and I were worried. Oh and by the way who are these people?" Yaya gestured at Ikuto and Kukai. Oh right I haven't fully introduced them. Before I could speak, Kukai spoke up with a toothy grin.

"My name is Kukai Sohma. Over here is Ikuto." Kukai gestured to him, but I noticed he hadn't said Ikuto's last name. Nagi must have read my mind when he asked.

"Whats your last name, Ikuto?" After that question I felt a pang of guilt when I saw his beautiful face twist in pain. I wanted to hug him, but it was best not to do so. "I'm sorry. You don't have tow answer me." Nagi quickly said when he saw Ikuto's face like I had. He must have felt guilty to. Ikuto smiled but it wasn't the same smile he gave me a while ago. His smile was lonely.

"I don't know my last name. I woke up in a park without any memory of my past. The only thing I remember is my name which is Ikuto." Oh god. I can't believe this. That is so sad to wake up one day, a teenager, with no idea who you are and where you came from. "Don't worry you guys. Lets just get to class." Everyone nodded. Ikuto, Kukai and I headed for the other direction while Nagi and Yaya waved goodbye since their class was on the other side of the school.

We walked silently for a while when I heard something slam on the other side of the hall. Suddenly all the locker doors started flinging open and shut. Ikuto pulled me in back of him, and Kukai stood in back of me. I was in like somewhat of a human sandwich. Out of nowhere a girl with long blonde pig tails and a devil outfit came into view.

"Move away from her. That unisoul will be mine- Ikuto?" Ikuto looked and her and squinted his eyes.

"Who are you?"

4ever: Ooooo... here is the next chappie. Sorry I didn't upload it on the day I said I would. My mom took away my laptop for two days which didn't help.

Ikuto: Yeah it didn't.

4ever: Well at least I updated!

Ikuto: Yeah. :)

4ever: Please review and I promise that I will try to update soon, but I'm trying to write long chappies for all of you!

Ikuto: Click the button! You know you want to!

RB: *cosplaying as Ikuto* Press! Press! Press!

4ever: Okay now thats just creepy but still review, and sorry if this chap is short but at least it's longer than the first chap. :3


	4. Chapter 4

****

4ever: Here is the next chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for any errors and making you wait. ^^;

Amu: Yup and I want to read the next-

Ikuto: Amu... where were you last chapter? *suspicious*

Amu: I was s-sick...

4ever: She was trying to avoid you.

Ikuto: *pouts* thats not very nice Amu... do I have to punis-

Amu: **ON WITH THE STORY! 4EVERHERE DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, BUT SHE DOES OWN KIMIKI! *RUNS***

Unisoul chapter 4 Ikuto's P.O.V

Did I know this girl? Her expression changed into a saddening look and for some reason I wanted to comfort her. Weird... but I have to protect Amu, and she wanted to take the unisoul which was rightfully Kukai's and mine.

"I-Ikuto you don't remember me? How can you f-forget about m-me?" The girl, after rubbing her eyes, glared at Amu. "If he can't remember me I'll use the unisoul's wish to restore his memory!" What the fuck? She wants the same thing I want? But why would she want to restore my memory? Damn this is so frustrating.

The girl pointed her hand in front of her which was directly at me. What is she doing? She then quickly snapped her wrist to another direction. Out of nowhere I was tossed to the side she was now pointing at. Okay no this is just weird!

I looked up from where I was laying down on the ground, and saw that Kukai was defending Amu. Good, that is until he was tossed exactly where I landed. He landed on me making me lose my breath. How much did he weigh?

I quickly pushed Kukai off of me, and ran as fast as my legs carried me to Amu in time to see her glow... blue? What? First pink and now blue? Oh wait she has more than one soul. I need to remember. Then something could be heard... it was a song. She was singing.

****

(A/N: Amu's power from Miki is being able to hypnotize the person with her voice (putting the person in a state of paralyze or asleep.) It depends on the song. The song she is going to be singing is a love song (random right?) called Every time we touch by Cascada! Its epic! I do not own of course.)

__

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams...

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why...

Without you it's hard, to survive...

'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch I feel the static,

and every time we kiss I reach for the sky!

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

want you in my life.

I could tell Amu's song wasn't supposed to be over but she stopped. I felt as if my eyes were about to pop out. That song brought something to my mind but it was to fuzzy. The blonde haired girl was on the ground, she looked as if she was in total daze. Slowly Amu went back to normal, and stopped glowing bright blue

(A/N: She didn't float this time though). She waved her hand in front of the girl but she didn't respond. This a good chance then.

"Amu lets go right now that she's paralyzed... well I think she is." Amu nodded. She looked worried. Why would she be worried? That girl just attacked her! Oh well Amu is just someone I can't read.

I grabbed Amu's hand, which made her blush red, and ran with Kukai to our class with Amu. All the grades were mixed, but that wasn't in my head. The song she sang... it reminded me so much of someone...

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" I glanced at Amu who had been the one to interrupt my looked worried a bit. Weird how I would know a person for just three days, and already they were worried about me.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking." She nodded understandingly. We arrived at the classroom. I was about to open the door when something hit my head.

Amu's P.O.V

Ikuto, Kukai and I had just arrived at the class when a book hit Ikuto's head. He started cursing under his breath, and I turned around not to be surprised by Kimiki standing there. A huge smirk was across her face.

"Hey guys. Why are you so late?" She looked to her left and smiled when she remembered I was here. "Amu!" Oh no... Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Kimiki hugging me tightly. I could see Ikuto and Kukai with the What-the-fuck-face. Oh right they don't know...

"Kimiki.. your cutting off my air circulation! I can't breath!" She giggled and helped me up. Ikuto must have been really freaked because he couldn't stop gawking at Kimiki.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Ikuto yelled a little to loud for my liking. Kukai just nodded in agreement with Kukai. Kimiki was randomly twirling around, and smiling happily in a goofy way.

"Well Kimiki has to personalities. The white Kimiki is like you see her right now. Always positive and happy yet shy, and then there is the black Kimiki which is the first one you met... she's the total opposite of this Kimiki." Both of their eyes looked as if they would pop out at any moment. I couldn't blame them.

The next thing I know, Kimiki jumps on Ikuto and hugs him. "Oni-chan can you get me some ice cream? Please?" I couldn't help but laugh at Ikuto's expression. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were as wide as any eyes could be. It's as if he was in a cartoon. (A/N: Lolz. She has no idea) "Please Ikuto-kun?" She looked at him with her puppy dog face. I could tell it was over. No one could resist her puppy dog face. Her peach colored lower lip was in a pout, and her hazel eyes grew big looking at the brink of tears.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop the face! Please! I'll get you ice cream once we leave school, but we have to go to class first." He attempted to pull her off but she wouldn't let go. Want to know why? She was asleep with a death grip on him. "Jesus, she's such a random girl... guess I'll have to wake her up-"

"Don't you dare! If you do she'll be the black Kimiki instead of the white one. She hates it when people wake her up!" I whispered. I don't feel like seeing someone's head get crashed by a book.

"Then what do we do?" Kukai came up closer. I can't believe I forgot he was even there.

"I'm guessing were going to have to ditch class. Let's go." Ikuto started walking away with Kimiki. Wait! Not again. Oh god this isn't good.

"Ikuto wait up!"

4everhere: Sorry for the short chappie but I just wanted to get this out. The next chap we'll meet some new people during their ditching because of a certain someone...

Kimiki: *still asleep*

Ikuto: Damn it she's heavy!

Amu: *puts tape on his mouth* shh!

4everhere: OH and also if you guys want to enter your OCC to become a person who gets to hunt Amu! Yeah that means your going to need a purpose and a description of how she/he looks and what she/he likes!

Amu: She promises to update soon if you guys review!

4everhere: Yup! Till next time! Adieu!

Ikuto: muff ack shu kap? (translation: what the fuck with this tape?)

Kimiki: *snore*


	5. Author's note

Dear Awesome awaiting readers.

I'm back! Sorry for the whole long wait but i got some good news and well some bad news.

Here is the reason I was gone for so long (a freakin year i think 0.0) I had a trial for microsoft, and it had expired so that's one reason, two, school is freakin hard! three, I had no internet and last but not least, I had a HORRIBLE writer's block :c It was so bad I acutally smacked my head against the wall to think. (don't try that please!)

Anyways the good news is I'm back and I will upadate often now but the bad news is that, I still have a writer's block :c I can only work on at least two stories right now so I want you to choose! Review this story if you like it more than the other and which ever has the most by December the 9th will continue and sadly the other one will be eliminated untill I finish off the one that has gotten more views! Please help out and I thank you for sticking here with me! Please understand that I didn't want to do this but It's hard when your a Sophmore that has theater and is failing Architecture and French 2. Please review this one if you like it! Until then, goodbye! I will announce which won on the 10th of December!

Sincerely the wanted killed probably author,

4everhere


End file.
